Someone
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Someone can change your life. First, it was Grover taking me to Camp Half-Blood. Next, my dad, Poseidon, claiming me. Now, it's Seth Clearwater. After BD, after TLO. Now adopted
1. Preface

_Author's Note: This is only the introduction or Preface as I like to call it. I like to use word I don't say that much. Like: I can't think of another one. HELP! Ok. This is my first Twilight/PJO crossover fic! YAY! Okay, I had chocolate. _

_Disclamer: I do not own Twilight,or PJO_

**Perface **

I looked out the window to my cabin. Surprisingly school was finally here. If anyone would ask me why I was going to La Push. I wouldn't say. The real reason is my mom, Penelope Janice Olsen, was getting remarried. Only a few people knew. Annabeth, Nico, my half brother, Percy, and the gods knew.

Aphrodite and Hera was doing the wedding. My mom had picked me, and two other girls to be the bridesmaids. I was the maid of honor. I didn't want to be it. I didn't want her to get married. We were fine in our beach house in South Carolina.

It was a large bright yellow beach house, with different decorations on it. Right behind it was the crystal clear blue ocean. I always would look from my window to the ocean. In the moorings you could see the dolphins jumping in the ocean. I miss that house. The day my mom left to La Push, and I felt for camp, we sold it.

"Come on," Percy said walking into the room. I looked at him. "Almost time to go." I nodded at a single tear sneaked out of the corner of my eye. "I know you scared."He said as He came up to me and hugged me. I was surprised a little, he never does that I put my head on his shoulder and cried. I just cried. Cried for home, for my old friend. I just cried for no reason, I just let it all out.

"You okay now?" He asked as my crying went down to choking sobs that you could barley hear. I lifter my head up. My eyes were probably red from crying, and my face streaked with tears. I nodded once. "Time to go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed. He hugged me. Then, I walked to the door.

"Thanks," I said. "Thanks for everything. I know you're not the best brother on the world. You make a lot of mistakes, but you're always there for me." I ran a gave him a hug. Then walked out the door. Leaving camp, ment going to a new life. New friends, and a new brother and I get a step-dad. I would look at my new home as an adventure. Not prison. That would be hard.

_Author's Note: So, did you like it, love it? Twilight will be in the next chapter. Who is her brother. I will not updat till I get at leat one review by next week._


	2. 1 Welcome To La Push

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter. Yay! Okay, I said one comment to get an update. I got TWO! Yay, I like no love review. Thank you ohlivtree and Pindar for the review! Yay! Okay, I kinda had someone guess who her new family was. You will find out, in this chappy. Okay, this is a very long author note. Chicken! Sorry, hyper. Disclamer: I sadly do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson & The Olympians. I would like Nico or Seth for myself. I also do not own You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson._

**1. Welcom to La Push**

Madi's Point Of View

Thank Zeus, he didn't blow up the plane. He wouldn't do that to his favorite niece. So, this is Port Angeles. I took a plane from New York to Seattle, then a plane from Seattle to this place. I went to the luggage claim thingy. I have no clue what that is called. I grabbed my teal green duffel bag. That's all I have, a duffel bag. Chiron is letting me keep my summer clothes back at camp since Percy and I are the only ones in there.

I looked around for anything that halfway looked like Madison Olsen or Madi Olsen. My name's Madison, but I prefer Madi. I looked around for about ten minutes. Then, I found them. I saw my mom wave at me, her finance Billy Black. He was a middle-ageish guy. In a wheelchair, he hair tan skin, with black hair down to his shoulders. Then, there was another guy. He was really tall with muscles. He had no shirt on, cut off shorts, and short-cropped hair. Like one of the guys the Aphrodite cabin would be swooning over. I chucked to myself at this little joke.

"Madi!" My mom yelled as she ran over to me and gave me a hug. "How are you? How's everyone? Why is part of your hair pink? What'd you do to the Stoll brothers. How's your father?" It went all together so it took my awhile to understand what she was saying.

"I'm good." I replied, "Everyone is fine. Connor and Travis decide to try and dye it pink. They got drowned, pelted with ice cubes, attacked by pesgi, and dad's good." She looked at me. "What?" I asked as I walked with her to the other people.

"Why do you make those boy's life like that?" She asked me as we walked to the other people.

"They keep trying to dye my hair." She looked at me and I rolled my eyes. We walked up to the two people.

"Madi, this is Billy and Jacob." I smiled and waved. Jacob smiled at me I rolled my eyes. I could hear Isis screaming. I would tell her to shut up since we have an empathy link with her, but that would look werid. Like, she's a weirdo, get away from her! I kinda did that at my old school, Natasha was the only one who would hang out with me. "Come one." Billy said as I walked out of the airport. "So what was camp like?"

"It was good. I went swimming, coating, acerchy, I drowned a kid or tried. to." Billy looked at me like I was crazy.

"My friends, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Isis, and Grover stopped me. After dragging me out of the water and trying me up." I said looking at the old pick up truck. Jacob jumped into the back.

"Need a hand?" He asked as I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up. He smiled at me. I picked up my ipod and put a random song on. Turns out it was _You Found Me _by Kelly Clarkson. I was in a good mood so I started singing to myself.

_"Is this a dream?_  
_If it is_  
_Please don't wake me from this high_  
_I've become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_  
_To what it's like_  
_When everything's right_  
_I can't believe_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_So, here we are_  
_That's pretty far_  
_When you think of where we've been_  
_No going back_  
_I'm fading out_  
_All that has faded me within_  
_You're by my side_  
_Now everything's fine_  
_I can't believe_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_And I was hiding_  
_'Til you came along_  
_And showed me where I belong_  
_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know?_  
_How did you know?_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_

_(You found me)_  
_(When no one else was lookin')_  
_You found me_  
_(How did you know just where I would be?)_  
_You broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_The good and the bad_  
_And the things in between_  
_You found me_  
_You found me"_

I looked up and I saw Jacob shaking me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I realized we where at the house. It was new to Jacob and Billy as well. It was a little white house about two stories. With a porch and a swing. It had a flower garden in front of it. I looked up and I saw sea green curtains with a balcony in front of it.

"What do you think of the balcony?" Mom asked. I looked at her and smiled and ran up to the door.

"I love it mom!" I screamed running up to my room. I got there dumped my duffel bag on the bed and looked around. It was sea green walls a sandy color hardwood floor. It had my photos of my friends. I looked like my old room with a balcony.

"You mom said you like the ocean." Jacob said walking into the room.

"Yeah, I do, Jacob." I said opening the door. From here I could see the ocean I took a deep breath of the ocean from here.

"You could call me Jake." He said walking up to the balcony with me.

"Okay." I said as my I looked across the way I noctie nine figures jumping off cliffs into the water. "Hey Jake." I said as he looked up. "What are they doing over there."

"Oh, my friends are just cliff diving." I looked up at him. "It's to dangerous out there for you." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, were having a bonfire tonight. Billy's going to tell Quillete legends. You wanna come?" I shook ed my head yes.

_Author's Note: YAY! Chapter is done. Now I need 2 reviews till I continue. That's all I have son far 29 people reading and I only got 2 reviews so far. REVIEW! Also, HI HEATHER! _


	3. 2 Seth has imprinted

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter. Last time I asked for two reviews. I got three. Thank you ohilvtree, Alexa159, and lauren xxx. For you awesome reviews! Okay, chapter three. There is also going to be a Seth Point of View in this. Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or Disconnect by Kristina De Barge_

**1. Seth has imprinted**

_Madi's Point of View_

"Come on." Jake said as I ran down the stairs. I caught up to him as he walked out the door. He walked to a Rabbit it was red. That's all I could tell you since I do not know anything about cars. I got in the passenger seat. "Just for a warning, all of my friends are big like me." My eyes went wide a little. A bunch of his friends like him. Jake was nearly six foot six. While I'm five foot three. That would be a little intimidated. I looked at the window blanking out.

"Black!" I heard someone say. I say a guy about an inch shorter than him came running up. "Where's the new sister?" He asked as my face went red. He opened the door as I jumped out of the car.

"I'm Madison, but I go by Madi." I said looking up at him. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Quil." He said as Jake pulled me to the bonfire.

"Okay everyone!" Jake said as I tried to hide behind him. The only time I like attention is when I won something or singing. "This is Madi." Hi's were redistributed. "Madi this is Sam, Emily, Claire, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collion, and Brady." I smiled at Seth and I sure I heard Aphrodite, Isis, and all the other Aphrodite kids scream in my head.

_Seth's Point of View_

I heard Quil yell, "Black!" I guess that means Jake's here with his new step-sister. I looked Jake and Quil when they came up and her.

"This is Madi. Jake said. Madi, she was about five foot three, black hair five inches down to her shoulders. He introduced her to us. She smiled at her pearly white smile sparkled and her sea green eyes shone like when the sun hit the ocean.

"Seth." Sam said looking at me. "Seth, Seth." He took a breath and tried again. "SETH!" I looked at him. "Can I talk to you private?" I got up. "You to Jake." Jake followed we went into the woods far enough to where she couldn't hear.

"Seth," Jake said.

"I think you just imprinted." Sam said.

_Madi's Point of View_

"So," Embry stated, "Do you like it here?" I replied with a nod. I grabbed my cell phone. Chiron said they were ok.

_please get out of head. _I wrote Isis

_i can't the link_. She replied back

_stop screaming, it gets on my nerves. _I wrote and turned off the phone.

I looked up and Seth, Sam, and Jake came out of the woods. Sam went to take his place beside Emily, Jake sat on one side of me and Seth sat on the other side. "So what what do you like to do?" He asked me.

"I like to sing." I replied back. I saw Jake smile.

"Who wants to here Madi sing?" Jake asked. Everyone wanted to hear me.

_Another day of no more you_  
_I'm giving everyone attitude_  
_I'm losing air I'm slowly dying_  
_Kill me if I can't be around you_  
_I don't wanna be too dramatic_  
_Breaking up is problematic_  
_I don't even know what to do_

_But all I know is that I'm missing you_  
_I don't care bout nothing else but you_  
_I'm like 2 steps (2 steps from losing it)_  
_One more step I disconnect_  
_Feel like I might as well be dead_  
_No I really don't think I'll make it without you_  
_Not about to baby_

_I try to deal but it don't make sense_  
_I can't believe this is happening_  
_I'm losing tears_  
_Living this life_  
_If u were here_  
_I'm sure they would drown you_  
_(No)I don't wanna make it sound so tragic_  
_(No)I believe we stil got magic_  
_I just need to know you do too_

_But all I know is that I'm missing you_  
_I don't care bout nothing else but you_  
_I'm like 2 steps (2 steps from losing it)_  
_One more step I disconnect_  
_Feel like I might as well be dead_  
_No I really don't think I'll make it without you_  
_Not about to baby_

_2 steps_  
_2steps I'm losing it_  
_No I really don't think I'll make it without you_  
_Not about to baby_

_You better not give up_  
_You know that you can't_  
_I love you too much for this to end_  
_You gotta come thru boy_  
_I'm counting on you boy_  
_You know what to do boy_  
_You should call a girl up and save her life_  
_Tell her you're not gon let her die_  
_No way that's gonna happen tonight_

_But all I know is that I'm missing you_  
_I don't care bout nothing else but you_  
_I'm like 2 steps (2 steps from losing it)_  
_One more step I disconnect_  
_Feel like I might as well be dead_

_And all I know is that I'm missing you_  
_I don't care bout nothing else but you_  
_I'm like 2 steps (2 steps from losing it)_  
_One more step I disconnect_  
_Feel like I might as well be dead_  
_No I really don't think I'll make it without you_  
_Not about to baby_

_2 steps_  
_2steps I'm losing it_  
_No I really don't think I'll make it without you_  
_Not about to baby_

_And all I know is that I'm missing you_  
_I don't care bout nothing else but you_  
_I'm like 2 steps (2 steps from losing it)_  
_One more step I disconnect_  
_Feel like I might as well be dead_

_But all I know is that I'm missing you_  
_I don't care bout nothing else but you_  
_I'm like 2 steps (2 steps from losing it)_  
_One more step I disconnect_  
_Feel like I might as well be dead_  
_No I really don't think I'll make it without you_  
_Not about to baby"_

"Wow." Said said as I sat down. The rest of the night was awesome. We ate, hear legends, and at the end I fell asleep on Seth's shoulder.

_Author's Note: Okay, TADA! New chapter. I need three reviews before I contuie. Three. Okay, until next time. BYE!_


	4. 3 The Stoll Brothers Are In More Trouble

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter! Okay, time for shout-out reviews! Okay, thank you __Pindar, Warriorsqueen,_ _danie568, Nico Rocks, and skye3197 for reviewing. Okay, this will have ohlivtree's idea for this chapter. I have put a change in it let's just say Madi isn't the only one who could kill the Stoll brothers. I will not have that happen though since they are awesome! Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I would like Nico Di Angelo, Seth Clearwater, and Travis Stoll for myself. :)_

**3. The Stoll Brothers Are In More Trouble**

I woke up when I heard a noise. I looked out the window. I saw nothing I ran and opened the door to my baclony. I looked around, but I saw nothing. The sound happened agian it sounded like a sad wolf. I wonder why the wolf is sad. I walked back in the room and got dress.

"Madi." I heard as I walked out the front door. I turned around my hands to my necklace sword. I saw Travis Stoll, of course. I pulled my sword up to his neck. "Madi, Travis, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Isis, and Thalia are with me." I put down my sword, turn it back into a necklace and followed him.

"MADI!" I heard when I got to where they were. It was the same cliff I first saw Seth. I smiled at the thought of him. Isis smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and sat beside her.

"So, what's happening around here?" Percy asked as I heard the wolf howl like he was angry. I shook that tbought out of my head.

"Nothing much." I said. "My soon to be step family hasn't figured out my secret. Then, I think they have a secret. Jake also won't let me go cliff diving." Isis grabbed mine, Annabeth's, and Thaila's hand.

"What?" We all asked as I pulled away from her. Annabeth and Thalia sighed. They probably have heard a ear full of it.

"Just spit it out already!" Thalia yelled. Annabeth nodded.

"YOU IN LOVE WITH SETH CLEARWATER! MY MOM HAS BEEN SCREAMING HER HEAD OFF!" Isis yelled. I mean yelled having a four foot nine girl wearing a cream long-sleeve top, black jeans, and silver knee boots. She can yell. I wouldn't be surpised it Seth heard that. Seth.

"She's got that look on her face. The same one I had with Percy." Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out at her.

"Come on." I said as I started walking. "Let's see what Percy has to say." They caught up with me.

"Oh, Aphordite invited you, your new step brother, step dad, Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, Kim, and Seth to New York." Isis said skipping around happily she's like her mom a giant two year old.

"What about Clarie the flower girl?" I asked.

"Oh, she can come to!" Isis was coming to the group and jmping up and down.

"I got an idea. I saw a bunch of guys down there." Travis said as I looked.

"One girl too, she was hot." Conor finshed for him I smacked him.

I looked agian, I saw Leah, Seth, Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collion and Brady just messing around. I sighed when I saw Seth. I felt like I was being picked up. I looked Conor and Travis picked me up. "DON'T!" I screamed as they ran to the edge of the cliff.

_Seth's Point of View_

"DON'T!" I heard Madi scream. I looked up and saw Madi being picked up by two guys they threw her off the edge. I saw the whole pack screaming with me. I looked and saw Penelope shacking her head. Why wasn't she screaming. I looked and saw Maddi come up.

"That was lucky." I heard Jake mutter. I rolled my eyes as Madi was saying something in another langue.

_Madi's Point of View_

_**(this is in Acient Greek)**_

_"__**Connor! Travis! I'm going to kill you with my sword. Then make Nico bring you back to life so I can kill you agian." **_I ran to the shore as they were walking down I started cussing in acient Greek and English. Jake's and Seth's eyes were wide as Percy tried to calm me down. Seth got this brillent idea to kiss my cheeck and I calmed down instinely.

"Why aren't you wet?" Sam asked me.

_Author's Note: Okay, there it is! Okay, this time I need four review to make a new chapter. I have one question do you think Madi is a minute version of Aphoridite. Review!_


	5. 4 Expliantion and Surpise

_Author's Note: Okay, tada chapter four! Yay! I'm getting a lot of reviews! Yay! Okay, thanks you Warriorsqueen, __Nico Rocks, ohlivtree, skye3197, Alexa159, and Cyrstal x Apollo for reviewing. I would've updated yesterday, but my Internet was out, then back on, then out again. I got it fixed so thank my cousin Crystal for that! Oh, and thank you Alexa159 for that translation, I sadly can't write in Greek for now on __**this is what the acient Greek looks like. **__It is mostly just when she yells at other half-bloods, technically threaten them. The glories of having a child of Hades as a best friend. :) Disclaimer: I only own Madi, Isis, and Vanessa_.

**4. Explanation and a surprise**

"Well," I said. We where all sitting in Sam's living room. I looked at Percy, "Seaweed Brain," I said.

"What?" Percy said looking up anoied at me. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Vanessa, Isis, and I are the only ones who call him that.

"Go IM dad for me." I said putting on my best puppy dog face. Ares can't even say no that it. He shook his head no. I added my death glare with it. After a few minutes Percy got up grumbling about an annoying Kelp Head. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you all know about the Greek gods?" I asked. I looked over the eyes some were confused Leah's eyes were the only one narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Like Aphrodite, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hermes." Emily said walking into the room. Instantly my eyes searched aloud and my hand went to my necklace. Seth pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my arm. Percy came in.

"There real." I said as Leah snorted at the remake. "Wait a minute and you'll see." I said giving her a glare. "I'm a demigod."

"Dad will be here shortly Kelp Head." Percy said glaring at me. I glared at him.

"Who's your dad?" Embry said as Percy and I started to laugh.

"Who do you think?" Percy said between laughs. "My nickname is Seaweed Brain and she's Kelp Head." Embry still was confused.

"Poseidon?" Brady as a my dad came in though the window all the werewolves were surprised. Collin even blinked.

"Someone called me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yep." I said. "I had feelings people would doubt me." I glared at Leah. "So, I thought this would be enough proof for you."

"HELP!" I heard. "I'M STILL LEARNING HOW TO USED WINGED SHOES! CONNOR TRAVIS GET OUT HERE!" I realized who it was. My other best friend, Vanessa daughter of Hermes.

"Go get here before she kills herself," I said glaring at them. They quickly ran outside.

"Anyone have any question?" I asked. Looking around as leaned into Seth my dad smiled at him. I looked at Seth he looked a little scared of my dad.

"In Greek mythology didn't they have monsters?" Brady asked.

"Do you have spermicidal abilities?" Leah asked.

"What's it like to be a demigod?" Jared asked.

"How many have anger issues?" Paul asked.

"Do you have many half-siblings?" Embry asked.

"What are the signs of a demigod." Quil asked.

"Do you know anyone named Luke Castallan?" Emily asked coming into the room. Percy immeditly growled. I gave him a look.

"Do you have wepons?" Seth asked wraping his arm around my waist.

"Yes." I said nodded to Brady. "We'll show them to you later." I told Leah. "Really cool, you get a lot of friends like you, you're on the inside of the world's largest secrets." I thought about the next one. "The whole Ares cabin. For me it's just Percy and my six year old sister Catlin. Dyslexia and ADHD." Quil's eyes went wide. "A satyr checks to make sure that we are one." Quil's eyes went back to normal. "Yes, and yes." Seth had a worrisome look in his eyes I kissed his nose without thinking and I saw Isis jumping up and down in her seat.

"How'd you know who he is?" I asked Emily all demigod eyes were on her.

"When I was fourteen I left camp wanting to have a semi-normal life. Then, I met Sam, I forgot all about my family. Until one day, Sam was running borders. I was walking from Billy's to here I saw Luke. I still kept my necklace on. I walked into the woods. I asked him what was going on. He told me his plan, I thought it was asurb we got into an argument. He struck a cord saying that my mom didn't care about me. I pulled my necklace to make my knife come out I threw it at him. It nicked his shoulder. I told him that I wasn't going to fight in a war. He threw his sword at me. I easily dodged it. I told him to go to Taurus. He left saying I would be sorry." Emily said looking at the floor as Sam walked over there to comfort her.

"Who was your parent?" Vanessa asked coming into the room.

"Demeter." Emily simply stated.

_Author's Note: Okay, I need five reviews to update. That's all I'm asking five reviews. All flames will be sent to Cerbus. He like them. REVIEW! I guess you weren't thinking that. I came up with the idea from another fan fiction I didn't know how to start it it was so confusing. *Watches Seth and Nico get in a fight over her*_


	6. 5 Catlin and Seth talks to Posideon

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter. You know how I wanted five reviews. Well, I can't help it anymore. I need to update this story. Okay, people that read. I guess that you were surprised with Emily's Story. I type one of the review I got about it. ohilvtree: My goodness I didn't see that one coming. ohilvtree, I'm pretty sure no one saw that coming. Okay, I'm going to have another Oc in here. Also, Poseidon talks to Seth, what about? Okay, in my op ion this is a very long author's Note. I just made it longer. Lol. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or Greek Mythology. I would like; Nico Di Angelo, Seth Clearwater, and Embry Call for myself. *Smiles*_

**5. Catlin and Seth Talks to Posideon. **

"So," Seth said after all the commotion calmed down. I kissed his cheek as Percy glared and dad rolled his eyes.

"Seth," Dad said as I slid off of Seth lap. Vanessa gladly sat on the floor at my feet. Dad got up as he monitored Seth to follow him.

"Oh," Vanessa said as she took Seth's seat. She was bouncing up and down like she just had chocolate. I glared at Connor and Travis and they smiled all innocently.

_**"Why did you have to give her chocolate now. I will kill you one of these days. I'll even convince Zesus to shoot you out of the sky if you do not stop giving her chocolate then handing her over to me." **_I said. There eyes went wide. I smirked as a little girl came in. She had the tan skin, golden blond hair, and blue eyes. I looked over at Isis, she was staring at this girl. If it wasn't for the skin she would've been like the exact replica of Isis and her sisters. She smiled and waved at me.

"Quil," The little girl said.

"What Clarie?" Quil said oh, I remember her. Claire she was at the bonfire last night.

"Look who I found!" Clarie yelled. She ran out of door. Ten minutes later she was dragging a girl. She had black hair, sea green eyes, and was about six. I looked, she had a faint scratch on her arm. Then, right from her hairline to her jaw was the scar.

"Catiln!" I screamed as I ran to hug here. A million questions came out of my mouth while Percy was just standing there looking shocked. "Why are you here? Where's your mom? Are you okay?" I hugged her again. I couldn't belvie my little sister was here.

"My mom kicked me out. Back in Florida, and I'm okay. Just a little scratched up and hungry." She said as I hugged her. Wait, her mom kicked her out. Poor Catlin. I hugged her tighter. She smiled faintly at me.

_Seth's Point of View During the whole thing._

"So," I said looking up at Poseidon. He looks like he could be a nice dad. "How are you?" Nice Seth, nice.

"So, just so I can get this for Aphordite. What do you think of my daughter?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"This might take a long time, but I'm a werewolf." His eyes were calm. "Werewolves imprint. It's kinda a ling story, but I imprinted on your daughter." His face was still calm. "Well, remember this. Madi's family is very important to. She would go out of her way to save, her cousins, and siblings." He said as I nodded. "Also, she is very tough. You'll see when you all come to New York." Wait, going to New York.

"Aphrodite invented you, Madi, Jacob, Billy, Rachel, Rebbecca, Clarie, and Madi's mom to New York to get things for the wedding. Also, Chiron wants Madi to come in for a week to teach sword fighting. There recent instructor is being to hard on them. Also, Aphrodite is watching Claire very closely. When I ask her why she says. "I'm watching my daughter." So yeah." My eyes went wide so they're are three werewolves that have imprinted on a demigod. Weird.

"Catlin!" I heard Madi scream as Posideon chuckled.

"What?" I asked I wanted to know who Catlin was.

"Guess her mom kicked her out." Poseidon said as he disappeared.

I walked to the kitchen I saw Madi hugging a girl. She had black hair, sea green eyes, was about 3"2', was very dirty. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"She can stay with me." Percy said as the little girl hung on to Madi's leg for dear life. Madi smiled at her.

"Catlin can stay with me." Madi said, "My mom had already had a room in case this happen again." Catlin's face light up.

"Are you sure about this Madison." Percy said as Madi gave him a glared. I'm pretty sure Madi doesn't like her real name.

"Let's ask Cat." Madi said as she turned to the six year old.

"Catlin," Percy started, "Do you want to stay with Madi or me." Catlin looked at the two and she hugged Madi.

"Ha!" Madi said as she came over to me. I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me.

"Madi," Catlin said.

"Yes." Madi replied smiling down at her.

"Will you sing." Caitlin asked smiling.

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked.

"Will you an Isis sing _One and the Same _by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez?"

_Madi's Point of View. _

"Sure." I said pulling Isis up to the kitchen.

"You doing the Selena part?" Isis asked me.

"I'm doing Demi." I said, when we sing this I'm always Demi, we sing this a lot because this is Catlin's favorite song.

(_Madi, _Isis, _Both_)

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la_

You come from here, I come from there  
_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere_  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)

_Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks_  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
_But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)  
_  
It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!  
_  
_'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
_  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
_  
_I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
_When we write the same song in a different key  
_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)  
_  
It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!  
_  
_'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary___

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

  
'Cause we're one and the same  
_We're anything but ordinary  
_One and the same  
_We're so good, more than momentary!_

'Cause we're one  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)_  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
_We're anything but ordinary!_

_You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!___

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!"

When we finished the song Catlin and Claire was clapping. We've been though to much today I didn't see Embry staring at Isis the same way Seth stared at me.

_Author's Note: I aslo do not own that song. I wanted to use that in one of my fanfictions for some reason. Also, this song describes me and my best friend since second grade. Chasity! YAY! Chasity is awesome! Okay REVIEW! Okay, I'm hunrgy. I going to get something to eat. Bye!_


	7. 6 We Tourtue Nico For FUN

_Author's Note: Yay! I have finally updated! Okay, I want to thank; Kate Denali is electrifying, twilightfanpire28teamedward, and Ready123 for reviewing. You all are awesome! Okay, the next chapter Madi will meet the Cullens. I have a poll up for the next chapter. Okay, it is very easy. Okay, I am ready to go on with this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Percy Jackson, or Justin Bieber. Do not ask yet. You will see. _

**6. We Tourte Nico for FUN!**

_Madi's Point of View_

We sat there bored out of our minds while Cat ate something. It was good that she got something to eat. Finally Vanessa broke the silence. "I'm bored." I looked at her, she shrugged it off. "I got an idea!" We looked at her. She smiled evily, it was either make Seth make-out with me in front of everyone or make Nico sing Justin Bieber. "Let's make Nico sing Justin Bieber!" Nico's eyes went wide with horror. We've made him sing his songs before. We got one on video, hey you got a daughter of Poseidon, daughter of Hermes, and a daughter of Aphrodite you think we come up with weird ways to torture everyone.

"NO WAY!" Nico screamed at us as Vanessa glared at him. Vanessa's glare is freaking scary. I'm so not joking. "No." Isis started glaring at him. "No." I glared at him. Vanessa and I, our glares are about the same. When you can freak out the Stolls with it, it's bad. "NO!" He yelled as Cat glared at him. "No." Cat walked over to him and stomped on his foot. Okay, she didn't stomp. She just technically jump on his foot. "Fine he mumbled as Cat walked back to us.

"Okay, he is going to sing..." Vanessa started as Isis and I looked at each other. We knew which one he was going to sing.

"_One Time!" _We yelled as Nico glared at us. We smirked as the werewolves were probably thinking do we torture him often. Maybe. Yes.

"I hate you three." Nico said as Vanessa looked offend.

"YOU HATE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled at him as Isis and I tried not to laugh. Vanessa is very dramatic.

"No, no, not you. I couldn't hate you. I'm so sorry. I'm make it up to you." Nico said as we started bursting out laughing. Seth and them, the ones that weren't use to us looked at us like we were crazy. Okay, we are.

"An amazing act by none other than our on Vanessa Mason." I said as she took a bow.

"You all are so weird." Sam said as we glared at Nico to get on with the song.

"I don't have the lyrics." Nico said as Isis nodded to what Sam said and handed Nico the song lyrics. Do not ask why we have song lyrics, we're not so sure either.

Nico took the song lyrics ann started singing.

_"Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_One time, one time_

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_  
_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_  
_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_  
_And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_  
_And my fight is your fight_  
_My breath is your breath_  
_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
_My one life for sure_  
_Let me tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
_You'll be my #1 girl_  
_Always making time for you_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me_  
_You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me_  
_Many have called but the chosen is you_  
_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world_  
_And my fight is your fight_  
_My breath is your breath_  
_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
_My one life for sure_  
_Let me tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
_You'll be my #1 girl_  
_Always making time for you_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Shawty right there_  
_She's got everything I need_  
_And I'ma tell her one time_  
_Give you everything you need down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy_  
_I know where I'll be_  
_Right by your side_  
_'Cause she is the one_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
_My one life for sure_  
_Let me tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
_You'll be my #1 girl_  
_Always making time for you_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_One time, one time"_

"That was entertaining." Seth said as I curled up in his lap and Embry was still staring at Isis.

"It was." I said as I kisses Seth on the lips. It was just a peck I pulled away before he could kiss back as Isis awwed and Embry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Embry, is there anything you like to share." Sam said.

"Umm... Seth wants to go first." Embry said.

"Madi," Seth said, "I'm a werewolf." I looked at him and just blinked.

"So, that's means all of the guys my sister's would be stalking are werewolves." Isis said as Embry nodded.

"Werewolf's imprint. It's tenically means they found his or in Leah's case her soulmate." Seth said as I shot a glance at Leah. "I imprinted on you." He said as I kisses him.

_Author's Note: Okay, I have a poll up for this story. Go on my profile and vote!_


	8. 7 BELLA!

_Author's Note: Okay, I need to tell you something. I'm going to band camp. Yes, band camp for marching band. So, I'm updating and probably putting a new story up before I leave. So, here is the chapter. Oh, yeah. If you read a chapter that had Nico kissing someone...that was a chapter for another story. So, yeah. If you liked that check out My New Life by me. Sorry, so yeah. It's okay now! Lol, hyper. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I would like Nico, Seth, and Alec for myself. _

**7. BELLA!**

"So what now." I said as I pulled away from a little make-out session with Seth. I smiled as blushed as I realized that everyone was staring at us. Well, Embry wasn't since he was to busy staring at Isis. Seth looked over at him and shook ed his head.

"You get to meet the Cullens." He said as Jake popped up, I looked at him werid. "He imprinted on a Cullen." I nodded as Seth pulled me back to him.

"Come on..." Jake said already pulling Vanessa, who grabbed on to Connor's and Travis's hair. Percy was walking along side Annabeth as Nico shadow traveled to the car scaring Jake. "What, how? Huh?"

"Shadow travel." Nico said getting into the car. I realized they're was enough room in there for Seth, Nico, Connor, Travis, Vanessa, and Thalia.

"I'll take Madi in my car, Nico shadow travles. Embry takes Connor and Travis." Seth said as I leaned into him.

"I'll fly and Thalia can do her lighting transport thingy." Vanessa said as Percy, Isis, and Annabeth got into Jake's car with him. Great, Percy gets to embaress me. I turned red as Seth picked me up and carried me to his car.

"Let me go!" I screamed laughing. He set me in his truck as I pulled him over to me.

"What?" He whispered as I smiled.

"This." I said as I kissed him. What surprised me is he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist. I felt his tongue begging for enc-trance into my mouth. I gladly let him in as his lips went around my mouth he tasted like honey, sugar, and a little bit of the woods.

"Umm... Seth, please stop making out with my step-sister, and Percy's half sister in front of us." I heard Jake say as Seth pulled away to quickly as I blushed.

"Off to the Cullens." Seth said as he walked around to the other side of the truck and rode off.

"Madi, Madi." Seth said as he slightly shook me. I slapped him in my sleep.

"I told you she would do it." Percy said. "Try this. Madi, Luna's hurt." I shot up.

"Where's Luna? Is she hurt? Where is my Pegasus?" I asked quickly as Percy laughed. I flipped him off. Seth grabbed me by my waist and picked me. I squealed as nine people came up.

"So, this must be Madi." The oldest looking guy said as I nodded.

"I'm Carlise," He said and pointed to the older looking, kinder women. "This is our wife Esme. This is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee." I smiled and nodded.

"Hi!" Renesmee said. "You can call me Nessie!" I smiled at that.

"Okay Nessie." I said as Nico popped up beside me.

"Boo!" He yelled as I glared at him. "What?" I rolled my eyes and salt water came out of the ground and sprayed him. "HEY!" He yelled as I sprayed him more as I smiled.

"Nico?" Bella said as she walked down the stairs. "Nico Di Angelo?" Nico nodded as I looked at her confused.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Connor and Travis Stoll, Vanessa Materis, Isis McCartney, and Madison Olsen." She said naming off everyone of us as I glared at her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?" Isis and I screamed/yelled at her.

"Isabella," Nico said, "Isabella Marie Swan." Bella nodded.

"Bella?" I asked as I gave her a hug. I felt Nico hug her, than Percy, than, Annabeth, the Stolls, than Isis, and finally Vanessa. "We've missed you so much."

"You could've Iris Messaged your brother." Nico said as we pulled away I saw Nico crying. I took a picture as he made skeleton warriors come up.

"Guys, go back down and tell dad I said hi." Bella said as the warriors bowed to her and went back down.

"They don't bow to me." Nico muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"They haven't seen Bella in three years." I said as Seth everyone that knew Bella when she fought in the war.

"Do you still have the anklet bracelet Silena gave you?" Isis said as Bella nodded.

"Come on inside and we'll talk everything over." Bella said. "They don't know."

"Know what?" Edward said coming down the stairs.

"That Bella is the child of Hades and my half sister." Nico said as I gave him a shut up look.

_Author's Note: I'm leaving you there! Okay, I want five reviews by next week when I come back from band camp. People that sign in review get a sneak peak of the next chapter! So, review!_


	9. 8 Bella Cullen, Daughter of Hades

_Author's Note: Okay, yay! I am back from band camp and I am now updating! WE! Okay, here is the chapter. I know it is short so shut up about this one! Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _

**8. Bella Cullen, Daughter of Hades**

Bella Cullen's Point of View

I sighed looking around at my families. I looked over at Nico who had Vanessa on his lap. I gave him by best galre, he just smirked and kissed Vanessa on the cheek, which made her blush. Madi was trying to pay attention, but Seth was stroking her arm and kissing her forehead. Everyone else, was staring at me.

"Okay," I said to my family. "You know about Greek gods and goddesses?" They nodded. Time for the truth. I looked over at Madi and she smiled at me nodding for me to continue. "They are real." They looked shocked then laughed at us making Nico mad. I gave him a warning glance.

"I'm tired of people thinking that we are crazy." Madi said getting off of Seth's lap and going in the center of the room. "Here is something to show you." She looked at everyone. " Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Vanessa, Travis, Connor, and Bella." I froze when she said my name. "Come up here." I walked up there with the others. "Annabeth first." She said walking in front of Madi.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. As you can see I have gray eyes and I have a knife." She pulled out her crezatial bronze knife and they cocked their heads.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." He walked beside Annabeth."I have a sword named Riptide and I was the leader in the second Titan war." He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said walking up."I'm the son of Hades. I have a black Stygian Ice sword and I also fought in the second Titan war." Esme looked worried, Nico is only fifteen.

"I'm Vanessa Materis, daughter of Hermes." She walked beside Nico. "I have a bow and arrow, it's not with me. It's back at camp so I have my sneakers." She smiled. "I didn't get to fight in the war, I came a week after and then lived the last three years at camp since it's really hard for us to live in L.A."

"I'm Connor Stoll." Connor said walking up. "I'm son of Hermes. I have a sword and I fought in the war."

"I'm Travis Stoll." Travis said walking up. "I'm also the son of Hermes. I have a sword and I also fought in the war."

It was my turn to walk up. I took a deep breath and started. "I'm Isabella Swan, well now Cullen. I'm the daughter of Hades, I have a Sygitian Ice knife. I had been a camper since I was six to sixteen. I fought in the war. I think the war was harder for me since my best friend died in it."

"I'm Madison Olsen, but I go by Madi. I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I have a sword and I fought in the war, getting claimed a week after." She said pulling out her sword. Now that we were finished everyone looked shocked.

"Can I touch your sword?" Emmett asked walking over to Madi. I smiled knowing he would get yelled at. He got close to it and Madi growled at him. "I was just asking." He started walking backwards.

"She won't let anyone touch it." Percy said. "The last person to touch it was Travis." Madi glared at Travis and flipped him off making the one who know what happened laugh.

"Sorry." Travis said as Madi rolled her eyes at him.

"What happened?" Carisle asked as Madi sat back on Seth's lap.

Madi's Point of View

"Well," I started. "I kinda attacked him." Okay, that was a lie. I am lost drowned him.

"ATTACKED ME?" Travis yelled. "She almost drowned me!" I rolled my eyes as the Cullens, Jacob, Embry, and Seth looked at me.

"Don't touch my sword." I said crossing my arms as Hades, Aphordite, and Posideon popped in. Great.

_Author's Note: Okay so here is the chapter! Weeeee! I'm hyper still. Okay, bye and REVIEW! The person with the most reviews from now to the end of the story gets a sneak peek at a brand new story! _


	10. 9 Bridesmaids Dreses and Rachel & Rebecc

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter! Yay! Also, sorry I had the chapter and I accidently deleted it. So here is a new chapter right out of my head..._

**9. Bridesmaid Dresses and Rachel and Rebecca! **

Madi's Point Of View

I sighed, hiding my face in Seth's chest. I heard him laugh and I think I blushed. "Dad?" I heard Bella asked. I looked up and saw that Bella, Nessie, and Hades were hugging. You don't see that everyday. I smiled faintly as Aphrodite gleamed I sighed and ungracefully, meaning I fell, getting out of Seth's lap.

"Madi." Vanessa said to me. "No offence, you look like you're on drugs or something around Seth." I rolled my eyes. "Isis does it too around Brady."

"You do it around Nico!" Isis and I yelled at her, she glared and we smiled innocently as the door knocked. Caralie went up to get it, I looked and saw Cat running to Dad, followed by Collin, Mom, Billy, and two twinish looking girls. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down in Seth's lap.

"Penople!" Aphrodite squealed. I smiled as I bit my lip, something I do constantly.

"Aphrodite." My mom said giving her a hug. "This is Rachel and Rebbecca." I looked at the girls.

"So you two are my new step-sisters?" I asked as they nodded. I got up, again, from Seth's lap and walked over to them. "I'm Madi." I said as I looked at them, they smiled. I smiled back as Cat crawled down, and hugged my leg.

"Madi!" She yelled,"I'm hungry!" I smiled and tried to pick her up.

"I'll get her something to eat." Collin said as her grabbed Cat, and walked her into the kitchen.

I looked over at Aphrodite and Isis, they were smiling.

"Either they're both hyper, or there is too much love in this room!" I said, sitting back on Seth's lap. I finally heard Percy growl. I shot him a "Shut the Hades up" look, he rolled his eyes.

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"Madi, Rachel, and Rebbecca get to see their bridesmaid dresses!" Aphrodite squealed.

"I want to see." Rosalie replied.

"Me too!" Alice squealed, I sighed as was about to get a headache and make Percy slap them.

"Fine." I said as Isis pulled me off of Seth's lap.

"Come on!" Aphrodite yelled as Isis pulled me upstairs and Alice and Rosalie pulled Rachel and Rebbecca followed by Aphrodite.

Alice walked us into a bedroom and three dresses were there. Aphrodite walked over and grabbed a blue one. "This one is Madi's." I took the dress and examined it. It was a light blue dress with tank shoulders that went to the knee. "I thought a pair of silver heels, and blue eyeshadow would go great!" Aphrodite said as I nodded.

"My pearl necklace would go great with it." I said as she nodded.

"Now." Aphrodite said, turning her attention to Rachel and Rebbecca. "Which one of you liked yellow."

"Me." Rebbecca said. Aphrodite nodded and grabbed a dress. "I guessed your size and I think I got it right." Aphrodite said holding up a yellow halter dress that went down to the knees. "Yellow eyeshadow and yellow heels would go great." Ahpordite said handing her the dress. "Then for Rachel a maroon dress." She pulled out a strapless dress that was to the knees and had a matching ch ocker. Rachel gasped and said. "I have a pair of black shoes that would go great." Ugh, to much style and walked out the door.

_Author's Note: Okay, yay! Also! I have pictures of the outfits and Madi, Isis, Vanessa, and Cat on my profile! _


	11. Adoption

_Author's Note:_

_I have no idea with this story therefore it is being put up for adopted. Please PM me if you want to adopt it and I will put up who is going to adopt it. _

_WhEnAlLhOpEsFaLlS_


	12. Adopted

THE PERSON ADOPTING THE STORY IS *cue in dramatic music* crazypsychowings!


End file.
